A Reason to Live
by sternwoelkchen
Summary: A Roxton and Marguerite story !


 **Author Notes:**  

I´ve posted this story here before but I changed some little things and hopefully corrected some mistakes. :D I´m sure you still will find a lot of stupid grammar mistakes but please don´t pay too much attention on spelling or Grammar. English isn´t my first language. (sadly)

 **Disclaimer:**  

Unfortunately none of those persons belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little day dream. :D

**Summary**: 

Marguerite gets sick and  as there seems to be no chance to help her Roxton has to face his feelings.

                                                                     ~  A Reason to Live  ~      

It was a beautiful day on the Plateau.  The Sun was shining and the birds chirped.

Roxton , Challenger and Marguerite were on a new search for a way back home. They were on the way for more than 6 hours without a break.

Marguerite:

 "How long must we still go around?"  She was very exhausted.   " It´s  senseless ! "

Roxton: 

 " It´ s not senseless. We´re searching  for a way back home. I wouldn´ t call this senseless !"

Roxton was a little angry.

Challenger saw the irritable gaze from Roxton. Today it seems as if the hunter was in a bad mood.  Especially in the presence of Marguerite he got more and more irritable. They were quarreling the whole time and the last hour they spoke not only a word.  It was nerves rupturing.

Marguerite:

 " But we haven´t found one yet. "   

Roxton : 

 " We must look further ! "

Marguerite: 

 " And how long ? "

Roxton  : 

 " Why don´ t you keep your eyes open  instead of complaining the whole time , hm ? "

Marguerite:

 "I haven´t complained. I only think that´s senseless what we´ re doing. And besides I need a 

  break. "                       

Roxton : 

" We don´t make a break now. You should accept that not all works after your nose. "

Marguerite throw a pleading gaze to Challenger.

Challenger :

 "To be honest. I could also take a break. "  

Roxton turned around to the others.  

Roxton : 

 " Ok , then we´ ll make a short break. "  

Marguerite:

 "  Great , if I ask you for a break you only refuse it and argue with me , but when Challenger ask 

    you that , you place him all to his feet , right ? "                           

Marguerite shook her head and went to a rock a little away from Roxton and Challenger.  She was really angry at Roxton.  The whole day he left out his bad mood on her.

Roxton went also a little away.  Then he took his hat and drove his hands through his short hair.  He couldn´ t do anything against his bad mood.  It was every year the same. Today  10 years ago, died his brother William through this damn accident.  Not that he had enough guilt feelings ,  but every year on this day these feelings become so much stronger. It seemed as if it was yesterday.  It was difficult to handle with it.  And what was worse ,  every year on this day something terrible happens.  Even on the Plateau it seemed as if he wasn´t safe for it.  Last year was the accident on the bridge where they lost Summerlee.  And he didn´t want to  know what today would happen.  Rather he wanted to be with the others in the treehouse and would try to survive this day.   *I hope nothing will happen ! *   thought  Roxton. Then he went to Challenger and Marguerite and they continued with their search. 

After  half an hour they came to a cave. 

Challenger:

 " A cave. "

Marguerite:

 " Should we go in ? " She was a little uncomfortable.

Roxton:  

 " Why not , Marguerite ?  Normally  you´ re the first who run into the caves with the hope to 

   find valuable gems. "   

Marguerite:

 "Very funny , Roxton.  We don´ t know if that´ s a home from a dinosaurs. I don´ t

  want to be the meal for such a voracious creature. "

Roxton:

 "Oh ,  I´ m sure the  dinosaurs would be suffocate on a person like **_you_**. "  

Roxton seemed not to be funny. Rather he was irritable and serious.

Marguerite:

 " Please ?  Roxton , you should hold your mouth before ....before… **.**"

Roxton: 

 " Before what ? "

Challenger:

 "Stop it !  We don´ t need a quarrel.  Let us go into the cave and see what we´ ll                      

  find  there.  "

He couldn´ t understand why they must always argue.  Challenger went between Roxton and Marguerite  so that they wouldn´ t score each others head off.

In the cave were nothing interesting.  Some walls with strange letters and a well.  Nothing interesting.  Marguerite tried to read the strange letters as something bit her at the side of her neck.  She winced a moment and felt what there was. There was a little bump ,  probably from a gnat.  It itched a little but Marguerite learned early not to scratch by something like that.  It would only leave a scar. 

As there was nothing more to see they leave the cave and went in the direction of the treehouse. 

Marguerite:

 " So , it  wasn´t a necessary excursion. The only thing I got out of it was a bite from

   something. Like I said before , we wouldn´ t find a way back. We even don´t found 

   something valuable like..."                        

Roxton: 

 "  Like gems ?  Like money or jewellery ?  "  

 Marguerite looked angry to Roxton. 

Marguerite :

 " Yeah something like that. "                      

Roxton : 

 "Can´t  you once in your life think about something others than that.  I have never                       

  seen such a greedy and annoying woman like you. It´s really 

  unbelievable ."                                                          

Marguerite:

 "It´ s not your business.  I can do what I want and if I can only think about something

  like that than it`s my business.  Not your´ s ."  

Roxton : 

 " Yeah , but if you would keep your eyes open maybe we would have found at least a 

   nice meal for the evening . "

Marguerite:  

 "   I´ m dreaming or what?  You´re the hunter not me.  If you wouldn´ t leave out your

     bad mood the whole day on me , maybe we would have already found a way back home

     or like you said   **_a nice meal for the evening_**. "

                          ****

****

With that Marguerite went faster so that she mustn´ t be near of Roxton.  

Roxton : 

 " Damn it , why must she always be so annoying , Challenger ? "   

Challenger :

 "Oh, it´ s not my business but I think you were a little too harsh to her today."  

Roxton : 

"** _I_ **was harsh ? "

Challenger: 

 "Oh yes, sometimes even more than harsh.  But I think we´ re all overtired and

  exhausted of searching a way back home.  Maybe you should apologize by her later. "  

Roxton :

 " Oh no. She could as well apologize by me.  Why must I always be the person who 

   must do the first step ? "                         

Challenger: 

 " Do that what you mean , but I hope one of you´ ll make the first step! " 

Then Challenger went faster to catch Marguerite and Roxton went thoughtful after the two. Maybe Challenger was right and he was a little too harsh to Marguerite. But why must he always do the first step. Always he must apologize. Today was not his day. But this day was never his day. 

He couldn´ t change it.  He could only hope that it wouldn´ t be more terrible.

The way back to the treehouse remained in silence. Marguerite was angry , Roxton was angry and hunted by memories of his brother and Challenger  doesn´t dare to speak only one word.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally they arrived the treehouse and Marguerite was very happy over it. The whole way back she felt a little dizzy and sometimes her was cold and then again really hot. She only hoped that she wouldn´t  get a flu or something like that. As they left the elevator , Veronica and Malone were packing their bags. Then came Assai from another room. She welcomed the others nicely.

Challenger:

 " What for a surprise. What brings us the honor that you´re here Assai? "

Assai :

 " I´m here to get Veronica and Malone with me and you others  of course, if you want.

   We´ll have a celebration in the evening. It´s my father´s birthday ."                      

Challenger:

 " Oh really? I´m very sorry, but I have some work to do in the lab. I think it can´t wait."

Veronica: 

 " That´s not bad, Challenger.  What about you, Roxton and Marguerite? "

Marguerite :

 " I´m also sorry but I feel a little dizzy and very exhausted. We have only done a 

   10 minutes break."                        

With that she looked very angry to Roxton which he returned.

Malone:

  " And what about you Roxton?"

Roxton thought about all the accidents that happened every year on this day. He was glad that they all made it back to the treehouse and he wouldn´t challenge the destiny today.

Roxton: 

 " I think I must also refuse. Today  I´m not in the mood to celebrate."

Marguerite: 

 " How true."

She sent a devilish look to him.

Assai: 

 "Then I´ll go with Veronica and  Malone."

Challenger:

 " Tell your father a Happy Birthday from all of us ."

Assai:  

 " I´ ll make that, thank you."

Veronica: 

 " We´ll back tomorrow.  Maybe in the morning. "

Challenger nodded while Marguerite went to the balcony and Roxton sat down on a chair .

The three went to the elevator.

Challenger: 

 " We wish you a great evening !"

Malone:

 " Thank you, Challenger !"

Then the three left the treehouse. Challenger turned around.

Challenger:

 " Is anybody hungry ?  I could make something. Roxton?"

Roxton:  

 " No, thank you. Not for me."

Challenger:

 " Marguerite? "

Marguerite:

 " No, I´ m not hungry. Thank you."

Marguerite turned around and smiled slightly .She was a little pale. Challenger went towards her.

Challenger: 

 " Marguerite, are you alright? You´re a little pale."

He laid his hand on her forehead. Roxton turned around and watched Challenger and Marguerite. She really was a little pale. Probably she was exhausted from the long trip. He should have made more breaks.

Challenger:

 " No Fever. "

Marguerite:

 " It´s ok. I´ m just exhausted and I feel a little dizzy. I´ll stay here on the balcony.The

   fresh air is good."

Challenger: 

 " Ok, call me if you feel worse."

Marguerite: 

 " Yes, I´ ll. Oh Challenger. Have you an ointment or something like that? In the cave

   something bit me. Probably a gnat. It´ s not bad, it´s only itching. "

Challenger:

 " Yes, sure. Wait a moment."

After a short moment he came back with an white ointment.

Challenger:

 " Here, that will help."       

Marguerite : 

 " Thank you."

Challenger:

 " I´ll be in the lab."

Marguerite nodded. Then she smeared something from the ointment on the bump.  It was cool and immediately the itching stopped. She turned around and watched into the jungle.

Roxton were lost in his own thoughts. A while it was quiet in the treehouse. Then Marguerite turned around and looked at Roxton . 

Marguerite:

 "So, is your bad mood away? "  

Roxton: 

 "You shouldn´t ask.You make it only worse."

Marguerite: 

 " What have I done? You´re the whole time bickering on me."

Roxton: 

 " Marguerite be quiet. I won´t hear any quarreling."

Marguerite: 

 " Then why did you start it? I have asked you a normal question."

Roxton: 

 "You provoke me the whole time and you know even I couldn´t take that so long."

Marguerite:

 " I haven´t provoke you. You´re the one who has bad mood today. You mustn´t leave it

   out on me, or? "

Roxton: 

 " Couldn´t you just be quiet. You get on my nerves. Aren´t  there any gems you must

   clean and analyse ? "

Marguerite:

 " Roxton, don´t try to provoke **_me_**. "

Roxton:

 " Why, it´ s the truth. Today I can´t endure you any longer. I wish we had left 

   you outside . You´re in better company with the T- Rex. "

Marguerite:

 " What ??? You´re kidding. "

Roxton: 

 "No, I´m not kidding. I don´t have the nerves for your childish complaints any longer. "

Marguerite: 

 " Great. I promise you mustn´t endure me any longer."

Roxton:

 "  Good."

Marguerite couldn´t believe her ears. Did Roxton mean that serious? Sure he was also exhausted and today he was in bad mood. It was not his day but to say those things to her .She turned around and was silent.

Actually Roxton didn´t mean to say those things. They left easy out of his mouth. It was cursed . This damn day. He couldn´t do anything against this.

* I´ll apologize tomorrow when this terrible day is over. If I´ll try an apology now I don´t know what would happen.*  thought Roxton.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After ten minutes in silence, Marguerite turned around and went in the direction from the kitchen as she abrupt stopped. She hold tight on a chair, Roxton saw that and went towards her.He laid a hand on her shoulder.

Roxton: 

 " Is everything alright? "

Marguerite throw his hand from her shoulder .

Marguerite: 

 " Suddenly such a worry .What´s wrong , Lord Roxton?

With that she went into the kitchen. A little shaky. Roxton looked after her. Sure, such a remark he should have expect. After all he had said to her. But was he saw was worse than her remark. She was really pale. More than a short while ago as Challenger was worried. Roxton turned around just as he heard a lightly bump . Immediately he knew that it must have been Marguerite. He ran into the kitchen and there lay Marguerite on the ground. Roxton kneeled beside her and touched her face. She was incredible pale and her forehead was hot. She had fever.

Roxton:  

 " Marguerite! Marguerite,wake up !  Challenger !!!"

Challenger ran into the kitchen and saw Roxton how he held Marguerite in his arms.

Challenger:

 " Oh my god , what happened? "    He kneeled also beside her.

Roxton: 

 " I don´ t know. Marguerite was on the way to the kitchen as she abrupt stopped.

   I went to her and asked if everything was alright but she doesn´ t answer me, 

   because we quarreled before. Then she went into the kitchen. She was very pale

  and suddenly I heard a bump. I went directly over here and saw her on the ground. "

Challenger: 

 " She has high fever. We must bring her into her bed."

Roxton:  

 "  Of course." 

Roxton took her into his arms and brought her into her bed. Challenger got water and a cloth .

Roxton: 

 " What could it be? "

Challenger:

 " I don´ t know. Maybe she gets a flu or something like that. It´s not unusual for this

   season . We must lower her fever. Maybe she´ ll be better then."                     

Roxton:  

 " Yes."

Challenger:

 " I´ ll search some plants and will make a medicine to lower the fever. Could you cool

   her forehead a little ? It could take some time."

Roxton:

 " Of course, I´ ll stay here."  

Challenger: 

 " Good."

Challenger went in his lab and Roxton took the chair and placed himself beside her. She was so pale. It was unusual for Marguerite.She always had such a lively face, but now it was rather lifeless.

He gently stroked her hair away and  cooled her forehead.                       

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a while Challenger came back with the medicine.

Challenger: 

 " How is she?"

Roxton: 

 " Not better."

Challenger:

 " I hope the medicine will help. "

He went to Marguerite´s bedside and gave her the medicine. She was still unconscious.

Challenger:

 " Now we must wait."

Roxton: 

 " I´ll stay here and call you if something change."

Challenger:

 " Ok, I´m in the lab."

Roxton looked to Marguerite. He had a bad feeling. He only hoped that her fever would sink. 

But after two hours her fever was still high. Marguerite got ague.  She began to shake slightly.  Roxton tried to calm her down, but nothing helped. She was still unconscious and her fever sank and ascended from time to time. Roxton called Challenger. He was quickly there.

Challenger:

 " What´s wrong? "

Roxton: 

 " She has ague. Her fever sink and ascend from time to time. I think she is in the fever 

   delusion. "

Challenger examined Marguerite.

Challenger: 

 " Oh no."

Roxton: 

 " What? What is it? "

Challenger:

 " Look here."

He pointed on the bump from the gnat. 

Roxton:  

 " And ? "

Challenger: 

 " The gnat. It probably had a virus. The symptoms Marguerite is showing are very 

   similar to a bite from a Malaria gnat. The Anopheles. But the illness erupted to

   fast so it´ s not Malaria. But it must be something very similar.

Roxton: 

" And what exactly is Malaria? "

Challenger:

"The Malaria gnat lives mostly in tropical and subtropical areas. If the gnat bites you, 

  tiny exciter come in your blood. These exciter reach the liver , grow up and divide into

  many cells. That takes 1- 6 weeks. These cells reach the red blood bodies and bring

  them to bounce. So the poisonous substances come into your blood. Your body react

  with high fever, ague, hallucinations and sweat outbursts. At first the fever is high,                       

  then it sink under sweat outbursts. Then you get ague and new cells attaint the                       

  blood bodies. So fever emerge in regular distances. "                        

Roxton:

" And could one survive that? "

Challenger: 

" Sometimes. But it´s dangerous .It gave not much cases till now, but that what I´ ve 

  heard was not good. But Roxton, Marguerite couldn´t have these illness. It needs                       

  1-6 weeks until it erupts. It ´s not possible that she has Malaria."                       

Roxton: 

 "Damn it, Challenger. We´re here on the Plateau in The Lost World. Everyone thought

  that dinosaurs were dead, but here they are still alive. So why it´s impossible that

  Marguerite has Malaria? Or do you know another illness which is absolute similar,                       

  besides the erupt times ,to Malaria, hm? "                     

Challenger:

 " Yes, you´re right. But I couldn´t imagine that´s Malaria. It must be an illness we 

   don´t know"  He sighed.                        

Roxton: 

 " What could we do, Challenger? "

Challenger:

 " I don´t know. We must only try to lower the fever. Only Veronica could know more 

  about Marguerite´s illness. Maybe her parents have told her something and she                      

  know plants for it."                      

Roxton: 

 " But she´ ll be back first tomorrow."

Challenger:

" I know."

Roxton: 

" Will she survive that? "                        

Challenger: 

" I hope so."

Roxton: 

" Challenger !? " 

Challenger: 

" Try to calm her down and lower the fever. I´ ll look into the books from Veronica´s 

  parents. Maybe I´ ll find something."                       

With that he left the room..                  

Roxton:

" I only hope he knows what he´s doing."

He turned around to Marguerite. To see her like that was terrible. Gently he took her hand in his.

Roxton:

 " It´s all my fault. It´s this day. I should have known what could happen. Every year 

   something happened and now you´re ill. If only I had persuaded you and                      

   Challenger not to go out today. And then I was so beastly to you.All these damn                      

   things I ´ve said…. Oh Marguerite, I didn´t mean anything of that. It´ s just this                      

   damn day."                                                              

He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Roxton: 

" God, please don´t let her die ! I would never forgive me that." 

But it looked not good for the beautiful heiress. She had still ague ,sweat outbursts and her fever was still high.                      

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was after midnight as Challenger went to Roxton and Marguerite. Curtly before he entered the room he saw how Roxton held Marguerite´s hand. He gently stroked her hair and her forehead and told her soothingly words. It was hard to see that. Challenger knew that between Roxton and Marguerite was more than they both want to admit. But now it was almost hopeless. Her condition was really bad and he doesn´t know what he could do.

 Challenger:

 " Roxton, go to bed. I´ll stay by Marguerite." 

Roxton: 

" No, it´s ok. I´ll stay."

Challenger: 

" John, any time you must sleep. The whole day you are on your legs and you have 

  eaten nothing. I´ll stay here by her. I´ll take care of her."                         

Roxton: 

" Challenger, I know you mean that only nice, but I can´t leave her now. It´s my fault 

  and I´ll stay."                       

Challenger: 

" It´s not your fault. How do you come to this idea?"

Roxton´s gaze never left Marguerite.

Roxton: 

 " Today, exactly  ten years ago,  died my brother William. And you know how he  died."

Challenger: 

 " I´m so sorry, John. I couldn´t know that."

Roxton:

 " No, it´s not your fault. You mustn´t aplogize. You can´t anything for that. Even like 

   Marguerite. I have said so terrible things to her and left my bad mood out on her,                        

   thereby she could nothing for that. "                                                  

Challenger:

" John." 

Roxton:

 " It´s my fault that Marguerite is ill. I should have known it better. "

Challenger:

" What do you mean?"

Roxton:   

" You know, I have big guilt feelings for the accident with my brother. And every year 

  on this day they got stronger.It was 10 years ago and it seems as if it was yesterday.                        

  And always on this day something terrible happened.                       

  Even on the plateau it´s so. Last year we had the accident on the bridge and lost                       

  Summerlee and now Marguerite got this damn illness. I should have  persuaded                       

  you not to go out today, but I haven´t . It´s my fault."                             

 Challenger: 

 " No,it´s not your fault. John, the accident last year was just an accident.We couldn´t 

   do something against this.We all miss Summerlee, but it´s not your fault. And                        

   Marguerite´s illness isn´t your fault. It´s just a coincidence.You know,even if                        

   Marguerite is angry at you, she would never give you the fault to this."                        

Roxton:    

 " But if I had at least tried to convince you not to go out, then she wouldn´t be ill. This 

   gnat had never bite her.And she would be healthy. Probably she would just at this                      

   moment argue with me about who must making breakfast tomorrow. "                      

At this thought Roxton and Challenger both smiled.

Challenger: 

 " John, Marguerite is sometimes really difficult and hard to understand, but in these two 

   years on the Plateau we learned much about her. She hasn´t only bad sides like                        

   greed or merciless. She has shown more and more good sides. She was here for                        

   us. For all of us. She helped us and made the day more funny. Especially the                        

   argument with you was the highlight of the day, although it´s mostly get on my nerves. "                       

Roxton:  

 " Oh yes, I know that just too well ."     Roxton smiled sadly .             

Challenger:

"But in this time she was like a daughter for me. A daughter I never had. And the 

 thought to lose her it´s just as terrible as for you. But at the moment we could                      

 nothing do for her. Unfortunately we must wait until Veronica and Ned come back.                       

 And till then we must pray that Veronica knows an answer."                      

Roxton: 

 " And if not? What if she knows not more than you?"

Challenger:

 " Then…,then…"

Challenger couldn´t say those words. That she assumedly would die.It was just a terrible thought.

Roxton looked sad to Challenger.

Roxton:

 " I won´t let that happen."

Then he looked back to Marguerite and took her hand again in his.

Challenger:

 " You´ll really stay? "

Roxton: 

 " Yes. But you can go to bed. Try to sleep a little."

Challenger: 

" Yes, I´ll try. But if something is wrong, call me, ok ? "

Roxton: 

" Yes, I´ ll call you." 

Challenger:

" Good night."

Roxton: 

" Good night."

Roxton looked to Marguerite and gently stroked her cheek.

Roxton:

" I would never let you die. Please Marguerite, you can´t die. Don´t do this to me. I could 

  never live without you, you know that. "                   

But she  didn´t move.  She was like dead. Tears streamed down Roxton´s face.  He couldn´t stop them.  He wouldn´t stop them.  It were tears for Marguerite, for his lovely Marguerite. He couldn´t imagine how life would be without her. Meanwhile she was  a part of his life.  His other half.  He was not completely without her.  From the first moment they met, his heart was lost to her. He never felt something like that before and he was sure he never wouldn´t feel it again , if not by her.  Silently he prayed that somebody would feel his ache and that this one would bring her back to him. 

Challenger tried to sleep , but he couldn´t. He was tired but he couldn´t sleep with the thought that Marguerite was going to die. He stand up and took the books from Veronicas parents.

Challenger:

" It must give a solution . Maybe I have overlook something. "

Tired he went again across all sites with the hope to find a remedy for his friend .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was morning and Challenger woke up through the sound of the elevator. He noticed that he felt asleep above the books. 

* I was just too tired.* ,   he thought.  He went to the elevator.

Veronica: 

" Good morning , Challenger . We´re back."

Challenger:

" Veronica , Malone . I´m so happy that you´re back ."

Malone and Veronica saw the fear in Challenger´s face and looked confused to each other.

Veronica: 

" What´s wrong? "

Challenger:

" Marguerite.  She´s very ill. We don´t know what we could do. If we don´t find a 

  remedy, she´ll die."                      

Malone:  

" What ? What has she?"

Challenger: 

" We think she has something similar like Malaria ."

Malone:

" Like Malaria? "

Challenger:

" Yes, she showed the same symptoms , but only the incubation 

  time was different. Normally it takes 1-6 weeks ,but here it needs only one day.                        

  I couldn´t imagine that ´s Malaria."                       

Veronica: 

" But where got she this illness?    

Challenger:

" Yesterday a gnat bites her. I believe it had a virus  and infected Marguerite. But we 

found no remedy and in the books from your parents  was nothing."                       

Veronica: 

" Where´s she? "

Challenger:

" In her room. Roxton is with her."

Malone:   

" How is he?"

Challenger:

" Not good . He was the whole time at her side.  He´s desperate and he thinks that it´s 

his fault. "                       

Malone: 

" Why ? "

Challenger:

 " Yesterday , ten years ago his brother died.  Always on this day something terrible 

   happened , he said.  Last year we had the accident on the bridge and lost                       

   Summerlee and now it´s Marguerite.  He was rough to her and left his bad                       

   mood out on her. And now he thinks is his fault. The thinks that he could have                       

   persuaded us not to go out."                       

Veronica:

" Poor Roxton  ! "

Together they went into Marguerite´s room . Roxton looked to them. The others were shocked. He was almost as pale as Marguerite. He had dark rings under his eyes. His eyes seemed somehow empty. There wasn´t longer the cheerfulness and this brightness.

Then they looked at Marguerite. God , was she pale. They had never seen her like this before.  Even Veronica was shocked and sad as she saw her , although she never had a really good relationship with Marguerite.  But she must admit that she liked this woman very much. She was like a sister for her.

Roxton:

 " You´re back."

Veronica:

 " Yes. Challenger told us about Marguerite. "

Roxton: 

 " And ? Do you know something that could help her? "

Veronica: 

 " I´m very sorry, but I can´t remember anything like that. "

Roxton´s eyes filled again with tears as he turned ashamed to Marguerite.

Veronica:

" I´m so sorry !"

They remained in silence. Nobody could speak a word. They couldn´t believe that Marguerite would die. It must give a solution. She couldn´t die.

Challenger: 

" Roxton, you should try to sleep a little. "

Roxton: 

 " I can´t sleep. I won´t leave her. "

Veronica  left the room abrupt. Malone went after her.

Malone: 

 " Are you alright, Veronica? "

Veronica:

 " Yeah, just a little shocked. "

Malone put a hand on her back.

Veronica:

 " I can´t believe that Marguerite is dying . I mean, there must be a remedy. She can´t 

  die."                    

Malone: 

 "Veronica. "

Tears streamed down her cheek. Malone put her into his arms and embraced her tightly. He didn´t know what he should say, but he knew that this would help a little, not only for Veronica, also for him. Marguerite was like a sister. He couldn´t imagine how silent it would be in the treehouse without her. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours passed and Roxton fell almost asleep as he saw that Marguerite´s face got more colour. It was not more so pale. Gently he touched her forehead and smiled.

Roxton:

 " She has no Fever. Her Fever is away ! Challenger !! "

Challenger,Veronica and Malone ran to Marguerite´s room and stand in the door.

Challenger:  

 " What happened? "

Roxton: 

 " Her Fever is away ! And see, her face got more colour ."

Challenger went to Marguerite and touched her forehead.

Challenger: 

 " Indeed.  Her Fever is away. "

Veronica: 

 " Is she healthy ? "

Challenger: 

" I don´t know. But it´s a good sign that her Fever is away. We must wait, maybe she 

  will be awake soon."                         

Malone: 

 " That would be great. "

Veronica:

 " Roxton. I can stay here. You should sleep a little. "

Roxton: 

 " Oh no. I´ll be here if she awakes ."

Challenger:

" But…"

Roxton: 

 "No buts !  I´ll stay !"

Then the others left the room and they all went to their rooms to sleep a little. Roxton took Marguerite´s hand and smiled.

Roxton:

 " Please wake up,darling . You must wake up. Please ! "    

 * I hope somebody heard my pray. * he thought.               

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After three hours Marguerite moved slightly. 

Roxton:

 " Marguerite. Oh my god, you´re really awake ! "

Marguerite opened her eyes and looked to Roxton. She smiled exhausted. Roxton stroke her hair from her face and looked into her eyes.

Roxton:

 " Marguerite. How are you ? "

Marguerite:

" You really want to know? I feel as if I was jailed a whole week in the mouse container. "

Roxton laughed. He was so happy to see her back and that she made jokes was a very good sign.

Marguerite:

 " What happened?"

Roxton:

" Yesterday you collapsed in the kitchen. Challenger thinks the gnat who bit you ,  

  infected you with something similar like Malaria. "                 

Marguerite: 

" Malaria? "    

She looked tired and could only whisper.

Roxton:

" Yes. Challenger wasn´t really sure but your symptoms were very similar and here 

  on the Plateau everything is possible."                 

Marguerite:

 " That´s right. Unfortunately. " Marguerite smiled.

Roxton stroke Marguerite´s hand and looked to her.

Roxton: 

" You don´t know how good it is to have you back . "  

  Sad and afraid he added : " We thought you would die ."                 

Marguerite:

 " So concerned? I remember those things you said to me before that 

   happened.Something like how greedy and annoying I am and you wished you had                       

   left me outside so that you mustn´t endure me any longer, right ? "                       

Roxton: 

" That was nonsense. I didn´t mean anything of that . I… it was just not my day. I… "

Marguerite:

" I broke my promise. I promised you that you mustn´t endure me any longer. But I´m still 

  here. It would be better if I would be…"                       

Roxton:

" No !!! "

Roxton stood up and placed him on the edge of her bed and looked right into her eyes. He slightly squeezed her hand.

Roxton:

 " Don´t say that. Marguerite, I don´t know what I would do without you. If you would be dead 

   now… I wouldn´t forgive me that. It´s all my fault."                 

Marguerite: 

" What do you mean? "

Roxton:

" I´m so sorry. You must believe me, I didn´t mean anything of what I said to you. It…, it was. 

I mean… "                 

Marguerite:

" What´s wrong, Roxton? "

Roxton looked into her eyes and there he saw genuine care. He knew she would understand him.

Roxton: 

" Yesterday,10 years ago, my brother died. This day is cursed for me. I always have 

  bad mood and such big guilt feelings. I left it out on you. I´m sorry."                 

Marguerite:

" John, I´m so sorry for you. I couldn´t know that. "

Roxton:

" No,it´s not your fault. I was the idiot ! But every year on this day something terrible

  happened and as you lay here , half dead, that was so terrible."                 

Marguerite:

" That isn´t your fault. Nothing is your fault. John,your brother died through an accident 

  and yesterday that was a coincidence. Please,don´t think it´s your fault."                       

Roxton:

" But if…"

Marguerite:

" No ! "

Marguerite carefully sit up and approached Roxton´s face a little.

Roxton: 

"Marguerite."

Marguerite: 

"It´s not your fault. You´re always here to protect the others… and me. Really John, 

 I have never seen a person who cared so much about others well-being.                     

 And probably you have never seen a person who cared so little about others and                     

 so much about herself. " She smiled slightly.                     

Roxton: 

" No,you care more than you are ready to admit. I… don´t know what happened in your past 

  that made you so reserved, but I know other sides of you. I remember times

  where you was friendly, helpful, merciful,caring . Yeah, really charming. "                                      

They both smiled.

Marguerite:

 " Really? I can´t remember this. "  

But she remembered the times where she was so afraid to lose her new " family" and especially Roxton.                                                      

He gently stroke her cheek.

Roxton:

 " Why must we always argue. I mean,sometimes I like it. Nobody can argue with me like 

   this. You´re really good at repartee. But… I want to be with you without arguing and                 

   without to be rationally. You always said that we couldn´t be together. Sometimes it´s                 

   your past and then you say that it would be a disaster with us. But Marguerite, how                 

   long could be play like this ?"                 

Marguerite:

" I know what you mean. You can believe me, at night I lay so often awake with thinking 

  about you and our relationship. But I never found a solution."                       

Roxton approached Marguerite.

Roxton:

" Marguerite, please let me in your life. Let me be a part of it. I wouldn´t do anything that 

  could hurt you."                 

Marguerite:

 " I know that, John. "

Roxton:

 " Then what speaks against a relationship? "

Marguerite looked into his eyes and they were full with genuine love and hope that she wouldn´t have anyhing against a relationship. She didn´t know what to say. If he would know about her past he wouldn´t be with her. But as she looked into his eyes she knew that this was wrong. He would love her nevertheless. He was not like all the other men who she was together with. He was different. He loved her and she loved him. She longed for his love ,for his arms to hold her and to protect her of any ache. She needed him. She needed him more than anything. 

She began to smile.

Marguerite: 

" Nothing…. Nothing speak against it. "

She smiled warmly as Roxton also began to smile.

Roxton:

 " You mean…"

Marguerite:

 " Yes, I mean."

Roxton:

 " Marguerite. You don´t know how long I waited for that moment. "

Marguerite:

 " Oh I´m sure I  know it. "

He gently put her face in his hands and kissed her with all his love. And she kissed him back. He embraced her as Marguerite hands entwined his neck.

After this kiss they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Roxton: 

" I was so afraid to lose you."

Marguerite:

 " I´m still here, John."

Roxton:

 " Yes,and I´m very happy about that."

Marguerite stroked his cheek and smiled.

Roxton: 

" I´ll go to the others and say them that you´re awake."

Marguerite: 

" Yes."

Roxton went to the others who sat in the kitchen with hopeful faces. As they saw Roxton´s smile and his happiness in his eyes, they knew that she was ok.

Roxton:

" She´s awake. God be thanked, she´s awake."

All began to smile and let out lightly cries of joy and went to Marguerite´s room.

They all stand around her bed.

Challenger:

" Marguerite, you really scared us !"

Malone:

"It´s good to have you back."

Veronica:

 " Yeah, I never thought to say that but I ´m also very happy that you´re ok."

Marguerite smiled.

Marguerite: 

" Hey, be careful. I could think that you all care about me. " She joked.

Challenger: 

" Oh we do, my dear. "

They all were so happy that she was ok.

Challenger: 

" So, now you need sleep. And promise you won´t stand up until tomorrow."

Marguerite:

" Oh I´m sure I´ll sleep until next week. I´m really tired and exhausted."

Veronica:

" Then we should go. Call us if you need anything "

Marguerite nodded.

Challenger:

" And you, Roxton. Go to bed. You must sleep. "

Roxton:

" It´s okay, George. "

Challenger: 

" No contradiction. You stayed the whole time at Marguerite´s side without to sleep. 

  You need to sleep ," he said strict.                        

Roxton:

 " Yes Dad ! "

All laughed. Challenger,Veronica and Ned left the room. Roxton went again to Marguerite and sat down.

Marguerite: 

" Is it true? You stayed the whole time here with me? "

Roxton:

 "Of course. I would never leave you. "

Marguerite: 

"But now you´ll leave me."

Roxton:

" I would rather stay here with you."

Marguerite:

" No. You must sleep otherwise you´ll be the next who must lay in bed because you´re ill and weak. 

  If you won´t go I won´t eat anything the next days. And you know I must eat to get my strength 

  back."                       

Roxton:

 " You wouldn´t do that. "

She looked strict. Then  Roxton smiled. Of course she would do that. She was too stubborn.

Roxton:

" You would do it. " 

Marguerite smiled.

Marguerite:

 " Go to bed."

Roxton:

 " Yes."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The he left her room and went to his own where he immediately fell asleep.

Marguerite smiled at the thought that she now was together with the handsome hunter. With this as last thought she also fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day the treehouse remained in silence. Roxton slept until afternoon and Marguerite slept until evening. Then she stand up and went to the kitchen. They all sat around the table,except Roxton. He wasn´t  anywhere to see. She went to the others.

Challenger:

 " I would only know what for an illness she had. It wasn´t Malaria and she recovered really 

   fast. It´s really mysterious."                        

Veronica:

 " Yes,the Plateau has its mysteries. "

Then they noticed Marguerite.

Challenger:

 " Marguerite. Why are you here? You shouldn´t get up ."

Marguerite: 

" I´m okay. I can´t stay in bed anymore. Where´s John? "

Malone:

" He must be on the balcony."

Marguerite:

" Thank you."

She was about to turn around as Veronica called her back.

Veronica: 

" Is there something we should know?"

Marguerite:

" What do you mean?"

Veronica:

" Well, have there something changed between you two? "

Marguerite shrugged and couldn´t hide her smile.

Malone:

" So you´re finally together? "

Marguerite:

" Certainly nothing I would admit in front of a reporter, my dear Malone. "

Then she went to the balcony. Veronica and Challenger smiled knowing.

Malone:

" So are they together or not ? " He looked confused.

Veronica and Challenger turned unbelievable to him.

Veronica and Challenger:

" MALONE !!! "

Malone:

" What ??  "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Marguerite saw Roxton standing on the railing and looked into the jungle. She was sure he was thinking about his brother. Silently she approached him and put her arms around his chest. She rested her head against his strong back.

He put her hands in his and hold them tightly.

Marguerite:

 " Is everything alright? "

Roxton: 

" Yes, I was just a little thinking. " He told her softly.

Marguerite: 

" John, you tried to save him. I´m sure he knew it and surely he wouldn´t like it that you blame yourself for this.." 

Roxton was surprised that she knew what aggrieved him. He turned around and Marguerite stand in front of him. Their bodies almost touched. He looked into her eyes and smiled. God she was so beautiful. She wore her white nightgown and above her silk robe. Her hair was down and gleamed in the light of the moon. She looked like an angel. He gently stroke her cheek. It was strange, but if anybody told him he shouldn´t blame himself for William´s death he doesn´t believe them. But now who Marguerite said it, it seemed so true and genuine.

Roxton: 

" Marguerite, I´m so glad that you´re healthy. I hadn´t overcome it to lose one more person

  who means so much to me."                 

Marguerite:

 "You ´re a reason to live ! **My** reason ! "

They looked deep into each other eyes and then they embraced. He hold her tightly .She stroked his hair and tried to give him all her love,so that he wouldn´t be sad anymore. Roxton sensed that.

Roxton: 

" You don´t know how much I love you Marguerite ! "

Marguerite: 

" You don´t know how much I love **_ you _**!"

Then they gently kissed.

Roxton:

" Thank you."

Marguerite smiled and embraced him once more.

And from this day on nothing more happened on the day where John´s brother died 10 years ago. Thanks to Marguerite he  learned to accept that it was a sad and terrible accident and he felt this day no longer as cursed .

                                                   *   The  End     * 


End file.
